1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mode selecting system of a camera having a plurality of modes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, cameras have acquired an increasing number of functions, and in addition to the conventional general photo-taking modes comprising exposure modes such as shutter speed priority mode, aperture priority mode, manual mode and program mode, special photo-taking modes that have respective different program lines according to the scene based on the purpose of the photograph, such as portrait mode, sightseeing mode (souvenir picture mode), close-up mode, sports mode, night view mode, etc., have also been provided. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. Hei 3-202819 discloses a camera in which both-these conventional general photo-taking modes and special photo-taking modes are selected by one rotatable dial. The dial is so constructed that all of the modes are directed by a rotational angle within one rotation of the dial, and the conventional general photo-taking modes and the special photo-taking modes are separated by a hard click stop therebetween. A camera user may select them by rotating the dial to certain designated positions.
However, with said construction, the more exposure modes there are to be selected, when the user switches from a particular exposure mode to another exposure mode, it becomes necessary for the user to rotate the setting member an increasingly greater amount. In this case, because the mode cannot be changed instantly, a good photo-taking opportunity may be lost, or a photograph may be taken in a mode not suitable to the situation. A scene desired to be photographed may be taken in a previously set exposure mode, resulting in a unsuccessful photograph which does not have the intended effect.
In order to eliminate these problems, the object of the present invention is to provide a camera that is easy to understand and use by allowing the user to switch immediately to a desired exposure mode from a previously set exposure mode.